The Marauders: Dungeontime
by Dante Cross
Summary: On a rutine trip out of their rooms the marauders are caught by their school keeper. will they rip each other apart or find a way out?come to think about it, who cares? READ AND REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

The Marauders.

Dungeon time.

"oh come off it" Sirius said, Pushing against the strength of Aris, the care taker of the school. "Since when have we been considered trouble makers?" he yelled, forcing James and the others into a laughing fit.

"I caught you four sneaking out of gryphindor tower, and don't deny it." Aris yelled, dragging them by their collars down towards the dungeon.

"We just wanted to use the toilets, I thought that was a reasonable request." James shouted, dragging his heels along the corridor. "wouldn't you agree Padfoot?"

"Yeah, Wormtail had to go, REAL bad." Sirius agreed.

"And what were the rest of ya doing out then? Wanted to watch?"

"Nah, just wanted to make sure he wasn't caught by the likes of you." Sirius said honestly.

"Good job by the way" Lupin said, walking casually at the side.

"Shut it mooney." Sirius laughed, giving up and walking with Aris.

"well you'll just have to spend an extra hour in the dungeons, see if you still like each other by the end of it."

"do we get private rooms or one big one?" James asked, smirking and clutching something in his jacket. "I've always been partial to the larger type, with water dripping on my face during the night if its available."

The group laughed.

"shut up" Aris gave up talking as they were almost there.

"I'll have a cup of tea in my room if its not too much trouble" Sirius added, as they got to the door to the dungeons. Aris opened it and pushed them into a 7' by 6' cell with a cot at each end.

"I've stayed in better." Sirius said, staring around.

"not too bad" Peter said.

"That's coz this is the sorta place rats like tho' innit Wormtail." James said, sitting on one of the cots. "I don't think you'r gonna get your tea though Padfoot."

"I'm not bothered, it dosent look like it'd taste very nice if the hotel suite is anything to go by."


	2. Chapter 2

The Marauders

Dungeon time, chapter 2

Sirius laid backing his cot and stared up at the dark, damp, ceiling, while James sat on his and leant against the wall, playing with a golden snitch he had been hiding in his cloak. Peter was walking in circles in the middle of the room when he broke the silence.

"Are we going to be escaping?" Peter asked after a while of silence. He had a huge smile on his face and he seemed to be excited.

"Why would we want to do that, Wormtail, when we have all this to look at?" Sirius asked, sarcastically.

"We haven't found a passageway outa here yet" Remus admitted, sitting down on the floor.

"Well I could, you know, turn rat and get the keys." Pater said, scratching his nose.

"you could do that, why don't you try."

Peter looked, sceptically at Sirius and then at the bars of the cell.

"ok" he said, transforming into a fat hairy Rat and scurrying towards the exit, but the second he touched it he bounced backwards into the wall and changed back. Sirius and James laughed

"You really thought they'd just put us in a cage when they know how good we are at magic?" James laughed. "you really are stupid."

"Hey" Peter shouted, but didn't take it any further, he knew it, he was an idiot.

"So what are we gonna do till morning?" Remus asked.

"Prongs, any Ideas?"

"Talk? It always was something you were good at Padfoot." James released the snitch, let it fly around the room once, hit Peter in the head and then he caught it. He ruffled his own hair and then turned back to Sirius.

"How about this, which of us do you reckon is most likely to turn over to the dark side?"


	3. Chapter 3

The Marauders

Dungeon time, chapter 3

---------------------------------------------------

Thanks for ya reviews Natalie

---------------------------------------------------

"Either you or Padfoot" Remus said straight away.

"Hey!" Sirius said. "Why me? I aint evil."

"Sorry, but power corrupts and you said it yourself, every day for the past 6 years, your pretty damn powerful."

Sirius grinned. "I think it'll be Wormtail, rodents always desert."

"No way" James yelled. "Him? Evil? No way, he's too dumb" he threw the snitch at Wormtail "They'd kill him for breathing."

"That's not fair." Peter protested.

"That's life" James said.

"Your right, no-one'd take him under their wing... what's he doing with us again?"

"That's it" Peter shouted, "When I'm older I'm going to go bad and then I'll turn you over to Voldermort Prongs."

"And then what? Hide for the rest of your life? Cos you know we'd kill ya." Sirius said, looking up from the cot.

"I didn't know you cared" james added, throwing a stone at the bars of the cell, it flewoff in a burst of purple.

"I don't I just want an excuse to use the Avada Kedavra curse. It sounds so cool."

"you know that's illegal" Remus added.

"so what moony, what we do every night is against school ruels, whats the difference?" James asked

"He has a point." Sirius said.

"No he doesn't, in school we'd just get kicked out, use that curse and you go to Azkaban"

"I hate dementors" Peter admitted

"You've never even seen one." Sirius sat up in his cot and looked around.

"Yes I have, one tried to kiss me once."

"I bet you felt loved" James laughed

there was silence for a while and then,

"I need to get out of here" Sirius yelled and started tapping bricks with his wand.


	4. Chapter 4

The Marauders

Dungeon time, chapter 4

---------------------------------------------------

for anyone reviewing I do know that the first chapter had some dumb, Harry potter related, spelling mistakes.

---------------------------------------------------

"We've tried before, remember, we got as far as that brick there" James pointed at a brick with a chalk cross on it. "Before Wormtail wet himself that is."

"You shouldn't have conjured up all that water and made me need to go." Peter said angrily.

"he does have a point Prongs, it was your fault, now sit down and tell me what you're hiding." Remus was obviously referring to the thing James was clutching under his Cloak.

Sirius stopped tapping the bricks and turned to James, "What is it? The invisibility cloak?"

"No, don't be stupid, Padfoot. If I had the cloak I wouldn't be here now would I?"

"So what is it?"

"It's... it's nothing." James said.

"Come on Prongs, you can tell us." Sirius said, walking over and drawing his wand.

"Padfoot I thought we agreed never to use magic on one another." Lupin said, keeping the situation as calm as possible.

"I'm not going to, not if he tells me what it is."

"IT'S NOTHING" James yelled, clutching his chest tighter.

"It's a love letter," Peter said, holding a piece of parchment. On seeing it James opened his cloak and looked for it, upon realising he no longer had it he glared at Peter.

"A love letter? I bet it's to miss Evans. Stuck up cow."

"Shut it Sirius."

"Read it out Wormtail" Sirius demanded

"Nah, it's too personal."

"I'll give you this packet of B.B.E.F.B.'s if you read it." He produced a small box of every flavour beans.

"Deal" Peter said.

"Sell out" James growled angrily.

The group, minus James and Peter, so only Remus and Sirius really, laughed

"Ok," Remus said, "I just want you to know that I have nothing to do with this little embarrassment, Prongs."

"Yeah Moony I noticed, but you aint stopping it are you?" James said, drawing his own wand. "Accio letter" he yelled, trying to get it back, but no luck, Peter clung on.

"Here Padfoot, you take it" Peter said eventually, handing the letter to him.

He read it and laughed. "This is drivel, Snivellius could do a better job mate."

"Snivellius could only do a better job if he were Trying to write one to you."

"That's harsh" Remus laughed.

"You wanna read it Moony?" Sirius asked.

"Not especially, I can't really say that I want to be reminded that people can still fall in love." Remus said, no longer laughing.

"Then I'll read it to ya" Sirius said, holding the paper up.

'_To my dearest Lily,_

_Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, sugar is sweet and I want you._

_I have watched you for many years, watching waiting, How do I expres my un-dying love for you? Meet me in the owl tower at midnight on Saturday, let me prove my love._

_Signed' _there was a hoof print at the end of it.

"Does she know you're a... you know." Remus asked.

"No, I don't think so, she won't talk to me so I don't expect that she'd be watching my every move in case I transform into a Stag, do you?" James asked.

"No I expect not." Sirius said. "So how were you going to prove it?"

"I dunno" James admitted

"Hadn't really thought this one through now had ya." Remus joked.

"Is that what you were going out for tonight when we followed you?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, I was going down to hufflepuff, maybe the kitchens aswell."

"Why didn't you take the invisibility cloak?" Sirius asked.

"You were lying on it Git"


	5. Chapter 5

The Marauders

Dungeon time, Chapter 5

----------------------------------

To anyone who reads this I'm sorry for taking so long writing new chapters, but I couldn't think of anything

----------------------------------

James sat back on the cot and drew his wand, pointing it randomly around the room. "so what should we do until we get let out?" he asked.

"I dunno, how long we got left?" Sirius said, turning to Remus.

"Well lets see, we were gonna have to spend an hour in here, we've been in here for 5 minutes, do you want to do he math or should I?" he said sarcastically.

"Oh, it's 55 minutes… I think." Peter squeaked, staring at his fingers.

"You shouldn't be proud that you could do that if you're counting on your fingers Wormtail." James said, throwing the snitch at him again.

"I didn't have to use my fingers I just… aw never mind."

"I got an idea of summing we could do." Sirius said finally, drawing his wand and aiming it at a spot in front of Peter. "_Aguamenti_" he said, causing water to trickle out of the end of his wand, right in Peter's view. "it was amusing enough last time right?"

James laughed and aimed his wand in front of Peter as well "need the toilet at all wormtail? _Augamenti_" the water began trickling from James' wand aswell.

"I just want to say your leading to trouble." Remus interjected, looking from face to face.

"Don't." Peter said, staring, entranced at the water. "I might, go… again. And there aint any toilets in here."

"True enough, Pad foot, maybe we should stop, try and find a way outa here and then add it to the map…"

"That's not a bad idea… but I think I'll keep on torturing wormtail here, tell me if you find something."

"Ok." James said turning back towards the wall.

James tapped several stones, sparks issuing from everyone, signs of a protection spell.

This continued for some time, with nothing else to do, the entire hour had passed by the time he reached the end. "Where is Aris? the service in this place is crap."

"It looks like he's gonna leave us here longer than we thought, maybe he forgot about us." Remus said, "maybe we should start thinking about a contingency plan?"

"a what?" Sirius asked.

"You know, if we're gonna be down here for a long time, maybe we should decide who gets cannibalised first." Remus said, looking over at peter.

Peter's eyes widened as he realised what was coming.

"Nah lets not." James said, "it's already been done in another parody."

"Another what?" peter said, a little surprised, but happy he wasn't getting eaten.

"Don't worry." James said, waving his hand, "how's the water project going Sirius?"

"Not well, you took wormtails attention away."

"Oh, sorry," James said, raising his wand again. "_Augamenti_"


	6. Chapter 6

The Marauders

Dungeon time, Chapter 6

----------------------------------

Wow I'm writing fast… to all the reviewers out there please don't hesitate. And to all the readers please don't sue me if you don't like what I write.

----------------------------------

Peters face turned red as he attempted to hold in the oncoming flow. Not helped by either Sirius or James he was unable to hold it in any more. Peter groped his pockets, finally drawing his wand, aimed it at a corner and shouted "_Ferisempra_" a teacup appeared in the corner. Peter's eyes widened as he tried again. "_Ferisempra_! _FERISEMPRA_!" but every time another teacup appeared.

"You know," James said, "I kind of pity him, here you go wormtail, _Ferisempro_" in the corner a bucket appeared and Peter hobbled across to it.

"See now don't you feel better now that you've let him go?" Remus asked, looking at James.  
"To be honest…"

"…No!" Sirius said. "I wanted to see the rat wet himself, it would have been funny."

Remus looked at Sirius with a note of annoyance in his eye. "James, you were saying…"

"I was gonna say no as well, Sirius is right, it woulda bin so much more fun to watch him wet himself." James laughed.

"Maybe we should wet him instead?" Sirius grinned, aiming his wand up at wormtail's back.

"See, now I think you're taking this boredom thing a little far." Remus said, standing up and walking in between James, Sirius and Peter. "If you want to torture someone torture me." Remus glared at the two.

"Oh come on Mooney, its just a bit of fun." James said.

"I don't think that Lily would see it that way."

"Ok, that's below the belt!" James stood up, staring at Remus heatedly.

"Yeah, wittle Pwongsey has it hard enough with his lily-cakes without mooney-wooney making fun of him." Sirius grinned.

Both Remus and James turned to Sirius, "Mooney-wooney?" they asked.

"Sorry, got a little carried away." Sirius admitted, pulling himself back onto the cot behind him. "Look the time is gonna go a lot quicker if we just find something to do, and I guess Mooneys got a point about not attacking each other, it's what Aris wants aint it?"

"I suppose." James said, lowering his wand.

"So what do you want to do in the mean time?" Peter said, finally zipping up his trousers.


	7. Chapter 7

The Marauders

Dungeon time, Chapter 7

----------------------------------

To all the reviewers out there please don't hesitate. And to all the readers please don't sue me if you don't like what I write.

----------------------------------

James sat back against a wall and stared into space while Sirius laid back in his cot and Peter looked around aimlessly. It was Remus, again, who decided on a subject to talk about.

"Erm… I just realised something guys." He said, looking up out of the window.  
"What?" James said, almost absent-mindedly.

"It's a full moon… I'm gonna change…"

All three of them were immediately alert, looking up at the window, the clouds were obscuring their view of the moon, but as they drifted past they readied themselves for the transformation.

The clouds past and, it was a crescent moon.

"You guys shoulda seen your faces." Remus said, laughing, spitting milk through his nose, or he would have if he had milk.

"That wasn't funny Mooney… but I'm impressed, I didn't know you had it in you." Sirius said, sitting back down.

"Thanks." Mooney said, calming down, "but seriously, what would you have done if I had been about to change?"

"Same thing as we always do, go animal ourselves and calm you down." James said, shrugging and re-pocketing his wand.

"Fair enough," Remus said, laying back and closing his eyes.

"So, how longs it been now?" Peter asked, scurrying over and sitting next to Remus. Though he pretended to like everyone equally Remus did move over a little bit so that Peter wasn't touching him. "Erm… we've been here for 4 hours now. I'd say it's about 3am."

"Maybe we should just get some shut eye." James said reasonably, staring at the window.

"Sounds fair… I mean if we're asleep we can't be attacking each other."

"That's true" Remus said, "but how do I know that you wont take us down in our weakened state?"

"Well, one because we actually like you Mooney, and two because we'll be asleep as well." James said. "And I suppose I can leave rat features alone if it really means that much to you."

"I just think that with Voldermort out there… well we shouldn't have any quarrels, there are bigger fish to fry." Remus said. "if you cant be nice to your friends, who can you count on?"

"Ok, from now on I will only pick on Snivellius, deal?" James asked, stretching out his arm to shake on it.

Remus considered for a moment and then conceded, "deal." He smiled, shaking on it.

"Ok, so how do we decide who gets the cots and who sleeps on the floor?" Sirius asked, immediately getting onto his cot again.

"Erm…" Remus said, looking around. Peter was already asleep on the hay in a corner.

"Ok, well I don't mind sleeping on the floor." James said. "You can have my cot Mooney."

"Thank you Prongs" Remus said, pulling himself up and walking over.

"No problem, I can't sleep on things like that anyway." James said crossing the room and sitting on the hay in the opposite corner. He laid his head back and closed his eyes.


End file.
